We are requesting the purchase of a multi-array electrochemiluminescence biomarker assay reader (MSD- MESO SECTOR S 600), manufactured by Meso Scale Discovery (MSD; Rockville, Maryland, USA). This system that provides highly sensitive measurements of molecules in biological samples from mouse, rat, porcine, rabbit, canine, non-human primate, and human, including but not limited to whole blood, serum, plasma, urine, feces, cell or tissue lysates. Biomarkers are assayed in a multiplex format. The underlying technology couples electrochemiluminescent technology and immunobioassay arrays for highly sensitive detection of proteins or peptides for the identification of biomarkers. The requested device will support 6 Major Users with VA funding (I01 BX004146, I01 BX003282, I01 BX003004, I01 BX 003687, I01 BX000760, IK2 BX003838, IK2 CX001095, VA CSP 588, VA NCI NAVIGATE). Identified major users are listed in Key Personnel. In addition to the VA projects supported by the requested equipment, Major and Minor Users benefitting from the acquisition are funded by NIH Awards (R01 DK054921, R01 DK100281, R01 NS108686, R01 NS092093, R01 NS086074, NIH ?All Of Us? Program), Department of Defense awards (DOD CA150262, W81XWH), private foundation (Alzheimer?s Association AARGD-17-50549) and 5 awards administered by the Center for Veterans Research & Education (CVRE), our VA-affiliated nonprofit.